Daeva - TVD
The vampire race of ''The Vampire Diaries'' Physical Attributes *Thier bodies are colder than normal, but this can be disguised with caffeine. *They can eat regular food as long as they drink blood *Without blood, they weaken and eventually mummify in about a week *They change into their pure vampire form (large fangs, red or blackened veiny eyes, pale skin) when they're feeding, hungry, angry or emotionally charged. *They have a normal human appearance in general. Powers *'Accelerated Healing. ' *'Astral Projection (only for human drinkers).' Some daeva vampires, with concentration, can project their form or image (for instance a reflectiton in a mirror) to another location, giving the impressi on that they can be in two places at once. Even with focused concentration, the projection can only be sustained for short periods of time (from a few seconds to a few minutes). *'Controlling Animals (only for human drinkers).' Some vampires can control a certain animals. The older they get, the more animals they will be able to control (150-300 vamp can control one, 300- 600 vamp can control two, etc). This is often useful for spying. *'Dream Manipulation (only for human drinkers).' Vampires can mentally create and control dreams of both humans and weaker vampires. It is easier to get into a vampire's head if they don’t drink human blood. *'Fast reflexes.' *'High and long jumping/leaping – almost to the point of flying.' *'Compulsion' (the less human blood the vampire drinks, the less the impact and the less likely it will work). Vampires can control the minds of humans, including thoughts, desires, and memories. It is handy for getting humans to do what they want. When daevas compel, they look into the subject's eyes. The vampire's pupils appear to dilate when compulsion is taking place. They can either say what they want the human to do or think it. *'Higher Tolerance to Pain' (yet if the vampire doesn't drink human blood, this can vary). Being impaled in the stomach by a knife, for example, wont affect a vampire who drinks human blood much at all. But if a vampire doesn't drink human blood, it can really hurt. Getting shot with regular bullets doesn't affect a human drinking vampire much either. *'Sensitive Hearing' – can hear a conversation easily from anywhere inside a quiet house or, with some minor concentration, inside a house with a lot of noise. With some seriously focused concentration they can hear from further distances- up to 100 yards away. *'Speed ' *'Strength' *'Minor Weather Manipulation' (only for human drinkers). Just like for animal control, the older a vampire gets, the more weather phenomena he/she will be able to control. Vampires can produce fog and wind. For more advanced daeva, if its raining already they can produce thunder and lightning (not being able to control the path of the lightning however) on command. They are unable to produce storms or large weather systems. *'Their blood can heal humans' Limitations *'Human Blood Substitutes.' Anything other than human blood makes them weaker. *'Wood.' Wood causes a daeva immense pain no matter where its used. Wooden bullets, therefore, are the equivalent to regular bullets for a human - they can cause immense pain and can stop a vampire for a while, since the wound can't heal unless the bullet is taken out. The same goes for woo den arrows or any othe weapons of the sort. A wooden stake through the heart kills a daeva. *'Power Limits.' A vampire cannot compel another vampire unless the compeller is an Original . A vampire cannot enter a human's mind through compulsion or dream manipulation if vervain is on the human's person or in their blood. *'Sunlight.' Sunlight will burn and kill any vampire without a witch enchanted Lapis Lazuli ring. *'Vervain.' This plant weakens vampires if ingested or injected, like a poison. It burns the skin like acid if touched, and can kill if the vampire if enough is used. *'Decapitation.' Yes. It kills a vampire. Yanking out the vampire's heart is affective for killing as well. *'Invitations.' A vampire must be invited into a home by the living owner. If the living owner is dead, they can walk in. *'Werewolves.' A certain werewolf bite can kill them in a slow painful manner. The bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbareable pain. The vampire will have uncontrolable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hullicinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. There is no known cure for a wolf bite of this kind...yet. *'Magic.' Vampires are suseptible to magic. There are particular spells that can incapacitate a vampire - for instance, producing a brain aneurysm over and over will continuously cause the vampire agonizing pain because the vampire's body constantly heals. So the witch can keep producing the aneurysm over and over and the pain won't stop unless the wiccan stops concentrating. Becoming a Daeva To become a vampire , there are a few stages. First, one must have vampire blood in their system. Then they must die, revive (it takes about an hour), then feed on a human’s blood. If one doesn’t feed after revival, they will die anyway. The time when a new vampire has been revived, yet hasn’t fed on blood is called the “turning” stage. The Turning Stage and throughout the person's first weeks as a vampire (or more, depending), the person can be extremely unpredictable. Personality and emotions are heightened and the person experiences new cravings (for blood), and aches (like their gums), while adjusting to their new vampire life. Death The death of a daeva causes the vampire's skin to crack and turn grey. The body does not disappear or become reduced to dust, but rather - it must be disposed or buried. You can kill a daeva with a wooden stake through the heart, exposure to sunlight or fire, lethal dose or exposure to vervain, decapitation, or ripping thier heart out. Related Pages See also: The Originals The Vampire Diaries Canon